Beautiful Eyes
by Lucasmile23
Summary: The Winter Musicale is coming: Troy's confused and Ryan wants to help him. Will they find love? TroyxRyan. Tryan.  SLASH
1. Two Worlds Collide

**Hello everyone! This is my second fan fiction, Beautiful Eyes. This is just the first chapter: I'm gonna update the next soon :) Thank you 3 **

**Anyway, I've been having many problems with this site: the layout of paragraphs always goes crazy and the most terrible thing is that, when I edit the paragraphs or anything in the story, it doesn't change. I don't know why, whether it's my fault or not, so if you find any mistakes/problems, well, I'm sorry I can't change it .**

**I wanna thank my friend nek0-sama for giving me many writing advice :D And thank all the people who read my story, wohooo 3 **

**Well, I hope you like the first chapter! Please, be good xD**

**Beautiful Eyes. **[Story]

**Chapter 1 - Two Worlds Collide -  
><strong>

_''Bravo! Bravo!'_' - The loud, old voice of Miss Darbus echoed in the East High's famous auditorium. The woman was tired, but still had her typical wild spirit of the theatre in her veins.

It was a nice evening in the city of Albuquerque. The Drama students were having extra lessons in the huge theatre of the red & white coloured school, the East High. Heavy rain was pouring on the city, creating a very quiet athmosphere, magical for the romantic ones.

The old teacher was regarding one of her favourite students, co-president of the Drama club and blue-eyed twin of Miss Sharpay Evans, Mr. Ryan Evans.  
>The blonde male had just shown his new, sophisticated choreography, the ending number of the Winter Musicale, which was just in one week due.<br>One week wasn't enough. Some students had lost many classes because of a stupid invention of East High's head-teacher, Mr. Matsui, who with his 'Learning Week' messed up the whole schedule of the rehearsals.

One of those worried students was a brunette known as Troy Bolton, the school jock and desire of many girls of the school. However, he had already a girlfriend,Gabriella Montez, called 'The Einsteinette'. Gabriella was nice, never rude and a really, really hot girl.

The brunette wasn't happy, though. Gabriella was so great of course, she was a good person, but he just... didn't love her. His heart was beating for someone else in that room. Not the sweet Gabriella, not the blonde Sharpay or any girl in that auditorium. But for...a male. A blonde male. A Drama King. Yes, Troy's crush was none than Ryan Evans. His gently mood, his graceful movements, that warm smile, those beautiful blue eyes...they all drove Troy crazy. Only god knew how many times the brunette had wished to grab the blonde's hand and say, 'I love you, Ryan Evans!' and kiss him fully on the lips. Ryan and Troy were only friends, they hung out sometimes, especially in summer, but Troy wanted more. He was feeling guilty anyway: he had a girlfriend! Why did he keep forgetting that detail? Lost in his thoughts, the jock sighed, unaware that the young man of his dreams was watching him.

'_'Maybe he didn't like my choreography... nah, I know that look: he's thinking about someone. Not about me, of course. Come on, how could an angel like him thinking about someone as clumsy as me?''_

- the blonde wondered, caught in his own thoughts about the brunette. Yep, the Drama King had a crush, too, he was crazy about Troy: the guy was funny, handsome and his smile melted Ryan's heart every time. Troy wasn't like the average school jocks, who tease everyone; the athlete was so open-minded, never letting someone mock any student and always so fucking nice. He was like...like a sweet knight in shining armour.

The auditorium was finally empty, all the students were coming back home after a really long day. The only two students left were the petite blonde and the brave brunette, who were completely lost in their own thoughts.

The blonde onenoticed the long silencein the room_:_

_'There's just me and him...Carpe Diem, Ryan! Come on!''. _The Drama King took a deep breath and approached to his crush.

_''Hey Troy!''_ the blonde greeted the brunette. _''Are you okay? You look so sad...is there something wrong?'' _  
>Troy gasped, waking up from his dream:<em>''Oh no, not those beautiful eyes again! Does he want to kill me?''<em> - Troy thought, losing his mind into the other boy's eyes.  
><em>''Uhm...well...actually...I...I'm having...having problems with the dance moves, y-you know?''<em> was all he could manage to say.  
>Ryan smiled, knowing exactly what to do <em>''I can give you some extra lessons! I'd really love to help <em>_you out with the number... If you want to, of course.''_  
>Troy's heart was beating like a drum: <em>''Of course, yeah! Th-thank you''<em> the brunette said, showing his wider smile _''Where and when can we meet?''_

_''Again that smile? Does he want to kill me?'' _the blonde thought, showing his thumb up: _''No problem! What about my house, tomorrow, after school?''_  
>The athlete smiled even wider: <em>''Wohooo! Amazing, man!''<em> Troy almost shouted. His crush was giving him such an energy he couldn't hold back...He gave a high five to the other boy.  
>Ryan chuckled, giving a high five back: <em>''Alright, see ya, Troy!''<em>the blonde left, leaving the happy jock alone in the auditorium.

Troy waited a few seconds, making sure the Drama King set the auditorium off and then, he exploded. An explosion of happiness, _''WOHOOOOOOO BABY!''_. He jumped happily for a while and then got back to his dressing room.

Meanwhile, a blonde boy was exiting the school, before something stopped him. _''Rain...''_ the blonde whispered. A happy smile appeared on his face, _''RAIN!''_, he started dancing in the rain, jumping and singing at the top of his lungs _''I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain...''_ he didn't care he was getting all his stylish clothes wet. He didn't care he could catch a cold. He was in love. Yeah, Ryan Evans was in love! And nothing else mattered.


	2. Brand New Day

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for all the people who read the last chapter :) Please, review my story, it would be really nice!**

**I'm so sorry for the long waiting, but I promise I'll post the 3rd chapter soon, I have already started it. **

**I wanna thank again my friend nek0-sama for the advice she gave me and for the inspiration 3 I really hope you'll all like this new chapter :)**

**I don't own High School Musical, its characters and so on.**

**Chapter 2 - Brand New Day.  
><strong>

Blue eyes.

Deep Blue Eyes. Deep like the widest of the oceans. Those kind of eyes exist only in books or in movies, where they're actually fake. But those eyes weren't fake. It was eyes to lost, to lose your own mind, to fall in love with those eyes.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes. Realizing he had a long night full of happy dreams, he smiled.

It was a brand new day. The sun was shining down Albuquerque, making everything brighter after a rainy dark night. The athmosphere in the city was magical, the smell of the pavement after rain was so lovely, but Ryan Evans wasn't smiling for that.

There could have been stormy, school could have been hard, the pavement could have smelled like feet, but the Blue-eyed boy would have still smiled.

Troy Bolton had asked him to help him out with dancing. Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton! The hottest guy in school! The man of his dreams!

Ryan sighed, thrusting his head into the soft pillow, ''_Oooh, stop dreaming!_'' he told himself.

He got up and prepared himself for the new day of school. As usual, he turned on his stereo and played some 'Morning Songs' to start the day.

''_It's a Brand New Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay... and I'm feeling good!_'' - the sweet, high voice of Demi Lovato echoed in the room, making the blonde smile, dance and sign along: everything was perfect!

He put his favourite clothes on and went downstairs. ''_HI RY!_'' - Ryan gasped for the sudden high (but not as sweet as Demi Lovato's) voice which resounded in the Estate.

Sharpay. Ryan's twin sister, co-president of the Drama Club, Prom Queen, Homecoming Queen, Drama Queen... a Queen.

But Ryan loved her, (of course, as a brother loves his twin-sister), he loved the way Sharpay wanted to protect her little brother. Everyone thought Sharpay was a mean bitch whose only passion was making everyone suffer. They couldn't be more wrong and Ryan knew it.

Of course, Sharpay was competitive, but she was proving how amazing was she, it was kind of...fair? She was NOT heartless: she was the one who helped Ryan when he came out last year, telling everyone he was gay. His... 'friends' weren't so happy to know it and he was left alone, except for his sister, Kelsie, Jason, Taylor, Zeke and of course, Troy. Ryan actually didn't know the opinion of Gabriella or Chad's, but he guessed they didn't mind about that.

Sharpay anyway never let him alone and always defended him against bullies, she wanted his bro to be happy, always!

''_Shar! Oh my gosh, you scared me!'_' the male twin touched his chest for comfort after the little heart attack.

''_Oh, I'm sorry, Ry! It's just that I'm so excited for the presentation of Sociology we're having today! Are you ready for it?'_' the loud voice of Sharpay started to sound a little bit annoying...

''_Yeah, I am. I'll do it with Jason, we'll talk about Harvey Milk._'' he said proudly. Harvey Milk was a great man and one of Ryan's biggest inspirations, he felt honored to present his life and the great things he did. He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>''<em>WHAT? JASON WAS INVOLVED IN A CAR CRASH WITH JIMMIE ZARA?<em>'' the Drama King shouted, starting to get tears in his eyes. Poor Jason! But what the hell was he doing with Jimmie?

''_Don't worry, Mr. Evans!_'' the young voice of Mrs. Münch calmed him.

''_They are not seriously injured. They'll just have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. While they're resting, you and Mr. Bolton will do the project together: you both have Harvey Milk's story as topic of the presentation_''. The blonde was speechless. ''_Troy? As...Troy? T-Troy!'_' he was a little bit nervous, but he couldn't stop smiling and blushing.

''_I'm now busy, could you please tell Mr. Bolton about that?_'' said the teacher, ignoring the red happy face of the student.

''_S-sure! With pleasure!'_' the male said happily, leaving the teacher's office (she was the vice of the headmaster). The woman couldn't help but smile at the happy scene ''_Aww, love._''.

Ryan entered the class. There he was, Troy Bolton, sitting in his desk, looking hotter than ever.

''_He's so fucking cute...he..._'' the blonde couldn't help but stare at the Brunette.

''_Troy!_'' the blonde headed to the brunette, who was clearly worried for the absence of his mate Zara.

Troy changed his nervous look into the happiest of the smiles, ''_There he is, my flawless angel coming to change my day.'' _the jock thought, waving at the other boy, ''_Hey, Ry!_''

''_RY? Did he just say 'Ry'? I love when he calls me like that..._'' the blonde's heart melted at the sound of his name spoken by those tender lips.

''Hey! Uhm...well, have you heard about what happened to Jason and Jimmie?'' the brunette nodded, ''_Yeah I did, but I'm glad to know that they're not seriously injured. But what the hell was Jimmie doing with Jason?_'' they both chuckled.

''_Y-yeah...so, the teacher told me you guys had the same topic as ours, so...well...And she said- ...you know...we could...try...th-the presentation...'_' Ryan was stammering, something typical of him when he was nervous.

Troy suddenly grabbed Ryan's short hand, which was nervously moving on the brunette's desk. The gesture made the blonde blush, feeling an enourmous wave of heat in his whole petite body, sensing electricity. Was Troy feeling that too?

The jock smiled, encouraging the shy boy to continue.

''_Well, do you want to do the project with me? I'd be cool...I mean, if you want, ONLY if you want and-_''

''_It would be fantastic_'', said Troy, squeezing Ryan's hand. ''_So, we'll have A LOT to do at your house this afternoon.'_' Was Troy flirting?

''_Yea-yeah, it will be great._'' the blonde said. He couldn't be more happy.

''_Stop staring at him, I exist._'' the Einsteinette whispered, but couldn't manage to wake up Troy from his daydream.

The cafeteria was noisy and crowded that day, but the jock couldn't help but lose his mind, thinking about Ryan's eyes, his perfect angelic face and his flawless everything. He wanted to kiss the blonde, to touch him, to make him happy with his love.

''_TROY!_'' - Gabriella shouted.

''_Huh?_'' . Gabriella sighed. _''Troy, it's the third time today that I catch you staring at Ryan. What's going on? Tell me! Lately you've been staring at him more than you do with me...''_

Yeah, Troy has been finding hard to stand Gabriella's complaints lately, she was really annoying.

_''Uhm, I don't know. Have you seen how cool is his hat today?''_ Troy stated, ignoring his girlfriend. ''_And his pants, they totally stand out his ass-_'' realizing what he just said out loud, Troy stopped.

''_You're a FAG? My boyfriend's a F A G? I thought you loved me!_'' all the students were now silent in the cafeteria.

The jock stood up, rage in his eyes ''_Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. Word. Again!_'' noticing the whole student body was staring at the scene, he felt really awkward and he could feel Ryan's eyes on him.

''_You know what? I don't wanna be in a relationship with a person so homophobic and annoying LIKE YOU. We're through._'' and with that, the guy left, his steps the only sound in the cafeteria.

Ryan followed the boy without thinking about that twice; he ran through the corridors in search for his Troy, panting and sweating.

He found the brunette sitting on the floor next to his locker, his head in his hands.

''_Troy...'_'

Troy lifted his head, showing his cute face covered with little tears. The picture broke Ryan's heart, seeing his strong knight in such a condition.

''_Sorry, Ryan...I- I was, was...I'm sorry, I-_'' Ryan smiled. ''_Heeey, don't you apologize! I can totally understand you._'' he showed his wide smile and sat next to the brunette.

''_Don't be ashamed of yourself. I'm really surprised of what happened in the cafeteria, you really showed Gabriella how so close-minded is she. I'm proud of you, I wouldn't be able to do something like that, I..._'' he stopped, noticing that the man of his dreams was so near, their eyes locked into each other.

He could smell the sweet odour of Troy, and felt the urgent will to feel the scent, _**to feel the boy**_, closer. Troy's face was approaching to Ryan's, who close his beautiful blue eyes.

Their lips were so near, both imagining how good the taste of the other one could feel, wanting that to happen.

''_RIIING!_'' the bell rang, breaking the magic between the boys, who both sighed for disappointment.

Troy stood up, winking at Ryan _''Well, at least we have one more thing to talk about at your house.''_, making the blonde blush.

''_S-sure, let's go._''

Yeah, it was a Brand New Day.


	3. California King Bed

**A/N**: Hello Everyone! Thanks to all of you for reading the previous chapters of this story :) I want to dedicate this story to my dear friend Miccy, who is a HUGE fan of Rihanna u.u I also want to thank again nek0-sama for her writing skills she has taught me 3

So, yeah, this chapter takes place at the Evans Estate. If there is any grammar/spelling mistake, I'm so sorry: English is not my first language (but I LOOOOOOOVE IT) so it's pretty hard to write in a language different from mine x]

**Note**: The sentences in blod+Italic are the lyrics of the songs.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own High School Musical, its characters, Rihanna's song or Taylor Swift's.  
><strong>Warning<strong>: this chapter (and all of my stories) contains male on male relationships, so if you don't like, just don't read, okay?

Please review!

**Chapter 3 - California King Bed -**

_''Wow!''_ -the loud voice of the brunette filled the long silence between the two boys and in the giant Evans Estate.

_''This is NOT a house, it's a castle!''_ he touched the cold statue of a baby angel, which was standing next to the front door.

Ryan blushed: when it was something that had to do with his house, his parents' money or all their expensive stuff, he felt really, really awkward. It had often happened that schoolmates would try to be his friend only to get to drive his car or swim in his pool. That was one of the reasons why Ryan was always afraid of making new friends, even though he was always polite at everybody.

_''I can't wait to see your room! Please! Can I?'' _Troy showed his cutest puppy face, making Ryan's heart melt.

_''Of course, let's go!''_ the excited blonde grabbed the strong hand of the brunette, and guided him upstairs. After another huge kitchen and three giant bathrooms, finally they were in front of the door of Ryan's room.

The jock was so excited that he didn't even wait for the blonde to tell him to open the door, but opened it himself, too much curious. What he saw with his blue happy eyes was something incredible.

The room was **blue**. Completely. From the floor to the ceiling, everything had that sweet colour, the color of the deepest sea and of Ryan's beautiful eyes.

Entering in that room was like diving in the ocean; that room, huge and blue was **hypnotising**.

Blue, everything was blue. The room obviously represented the personality of the Drama King: sweet, adorable, amazing, **flawless**.

_''D-do you like it?'' _asked the blonde, a hopeful smile appearing on his face, kind of worried by the brunette's shocked face.

_''If I LIKE it? I LOVE IT!'' _Troy gave a excited high five to the smiling Drama King.  
>''<em>Ry, it's SERIOUSLY great! And blue is my favourite color!'' <em>the brunette added, winking at a blushing Ryan.

_''Thanks Troy, really.'' _he said nodding.

After a short silence, filled with nods and smiles, Ryan suggested if they could start practicing. _''I'll show you the room.''_

He guided Troy to a door next to his (of course blue) wardrobe. The door was light blue with a sparkling yellow star on it; Ryan opened it.

Strangely, the room they entered in, was bare and didn't have the sweet colour of the bedroom. Anyway, it was really cool: there was a huge mirror, a bench, a stereo, some water bottles and the walls were filled with posters of famous musicals, such as 'Singing in the Rain' or 'West Side Story'.

The practice went well: Troy played his own character (the male main character in the play), while Ryan played Gabriella's character, the pretty girl of the story.

Both boys were trying to focus on the dance steps, but pushing back the feelings they had for each other seemed impossible.

After 2 hours of intense dancing, singing, acting and even jumping, Troy was exhausted.

_''Now we gotta practice for the last dance number.''_ Ryan was finding difficult to control himself: seeing Troy panting and moaning in that way, was turning the blonde on!

_''Ooh... I'm tired, Ry!''_ the jock sighed.

_''Come on, Troy. Let's do it!''_ said the dancer, laughing. He extended his soft hand to the jock, who grab it strongly, getting up from the bench.

While Ryan was searching for the right CD, Troy couldn't help but stare at the dancer's perfect ass, _''His pants are so tight...uhm...''._

Ryan pressed 'Play' on his blue stereo and the song started, filling the room with Taylor Swift's sweet voice,

_**''Your Beautiful eyes, stare right into mine...''**_

_''Isn't this the dance number where I have to kiss...?'' _Troy thought, widening his eyes.

Unaware of Troy's wonder, Ryan started talking about the scene: _''So, at the beginning of the song, I'm at this party with my friends and I'm not having a good time because you're not here with me.''_ Troy nodded.

They let the music go on a while and then the blonde continued, _''Now the first chorus has started, you show up in a tux and I see you. Seeing you makes me-I mean, Gabriella's character really, really, happy.'' _he said smiling.

_''What the heck are you saying, Ryan? Stop wishing you could take Gabriella's place! He. Loves. Her. Stop flirting!'' _the blonde thought, lost in the brunette's eyes.

_''Then, we start dancing: you just have to remember those steps I showed you before.'' _Troy nodded again, his mind completely empty, like he was under Ryan's control.

The Drama King closed the gap between them, extending his hand to the jock, _''Take my hand and dance with me.'' _he whispered, and of course, Troy obeyed.

They danced for a few minutes, the music, **their hearts**, guiding them step by step.

The brunette broke the long silence _''So, I have to kiss you- I mean...k-kiss my partner when Swift sings the words 'Kiss you?' o-or?''_ he wanted to kiss the perfect petite blonde so badly, to taste those pink lips, to feeling the blonde's mouth in his...

_''No, you have to kiss m- ehm, yo-your partner when she sings 'Dream about your eyes'...until the end of the song.'' _the blonde says, never taking his eyes off of Troy's. It was clear that the blonde was nervous: he was stammering, sweating, shaking; it was something typycal of him when he was worried or scared.

_''Calm yourself, Ryan!''_ he told himself.

The 'kissing' part of the song was now coming: both boys couldn't stop thinking about that and were wondering what was going to happen.

_**''Let me see your dream about; dream about, dream about your eyes...''**_

Taylor Swift was speaking for them, encouraging, maybe trying to make them kiss.

Ryan sighed, giving up on questioning whether the other boy wanted to kiss or not, so he took his eyes off of Troy's and smiled weakly.

The sight made Troy's stomach hurt- did the blonde want to kiss? He could see the disappointment in those blue eyes.

The song was now over, but another one had already echoed in the large dance room. It was a popular song by Rihanna, 'California King Bed', one of Ryan's favourite melodies.

Long were the nights were the blonde listened to that song and imagined himself with the brunette together: touching, cuddling, kissing, having a history, a beautiful love story.

The Drama King's arms were still around Troy's neck because of the previous song, their chests almost touching.

The blonde looked the brunette with pleading eyes: _''Kiss me, Troy. Please. I can't wait no longer. I want, I __**need**__ to feel your lips on mine''_ Ryan's beautiful blue eyes were speaking for him.

They couldn't stop staring at each other, losing themselves into their eyes, like in trance. The world around them had disappeared: there were just Ryan, Troy and the music.

_**''Chest to chest...Nose to nose...''**_

The song fitted perfectly to the situation, the moment was magical.

Both boys closed their eyes, leading forward, ready to feel each other's lips touching.

Ryan smiled inside, _''Here comes my moment!''_. He could feel his heart racing, imagining himself kissing the perfect jock...

_''RYAN! I'm home!''_ the loud voice of Mrs. Evans echoed in the Evans Estate, making the boys stop.

Ryan let go of Troy's neck and sighed. _''I'm upstairs, mom!, I'm coming!'' _he shouted, so the woman could hear him.

He was so mad that he was interrupted while he was about to kiss those tender lips..._''I'm so sorry, I-I thought...she-..we...you...and me...were-'' _

_''Hey, don't apologize, it's okay. Let's go downstairs, I want to greet your mom.'' - _Troy replied, smiling at the blonde's cute face.

The Drama King nodded, turned off his stereo and grabbed the jock's hand.

_''Yeah, let's go.'' _he said with a huge smile.

**A/N**: I hope you've liked this chapter! I'll post the next one soon!


	4. All I Wanted

**A/N**: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I never have time to write my stories on the computer, even though I have plenty of time to write them on my notebook... confusing but true! xD

This chapter is a little longer than the previous one and next one it will be the shortest of the whole story, I think. I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed the story! :D yaaay! If you're reading this story and you still haven't reviewed yet, please do it!

I wanted to thank:

**nek0-sama** - what would I do without you? :)

**SDG10** - thank youuu *w*

**esinger** - Thanks! And about the kiss... it will happen soon, I promise! xD

**XBroken-Glassx** - thank you so much for your advice :D See? I followed what you said about the italics :]

And I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my friend Helen, who suggested me the title, All I Wanted and is always supportive with my writing :)

PLEAAAASE remember that English is not my first language so I'm probably making many grammar mistakes :( sorry.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I love you all :)

* * *

><p>After an awkward talk with Mrs. Evans, who had noticed the way his son's eyes sparkled when he was talking about Troy; both boys got back to the blue bedroom.<p>

''Your mom is so nice!'' the brunette said happily, while lying down on the huge blue bed. The blonde's mind was away, thinking about the moments when they had almost kissed. ''Thanks.'' he said absent-mindedly, following the other boy on the bed.

They stared at the ceiling for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts, until Ryan broke the silence.

''I've n-never had one.'' he mumbled.

Troy, confused, turned to the blonde. _'_'Huh?''_._

The Drama King sighed, ''I've never had a... k-kiss.'' there, he said that. He was so nervous, worried of the athlete's reaction. _''Will Troy laugh at that?'', _he was afraid.

The brunette was surprised, _''How is that possible that someone as beautiful as him has never been kissed? WHO wouldn't want to kiss him?''._

Ryan noticed the quiet state of Troy and sighed, ''You can laugh at me now.''. He started regretting speaking to Troy about his huge secret. His mind was already imaging the jock teasing him with his teammates at school. His eyes were already filling with hot tears of... fear.

At the sight of that angelic face turning sad, the brunette's heart broke in pieces. _'_'No, no, no. I'm not going to laugh at this. I'm just a little bit surprised, you know? You are like, the hottest guy in school!''_._

Ryan's jaw dropped open. He couldn't believe someone was telling him something like that. He couldn't believe that Troy Bolton, his crush and probably the hottest guy on earth, was telling him something like that.

''And you are not just really, really handsome; but also a sweet, caring, nice person. I love the way you cheer up someone when they're sad, the way your eyes shine when you're talking about what makes you happy, like singing or dancing.''

Ryan was speechless, he couldn't imagine that someone, that Troy was thinking those sabout him. ''Th-thanks but... I'm... I... I'm not-''

''Yeah, you are. Of course you are.'' Troy sat lifted himself up and sat on the bed, the blonde following his actions. ''Most teens are assholes, who date assholes, then break up and date other assholes. They have fun making their partner's life miserable, their hobbies consists in making teens who are single feel bad about themselves. Those people will never get married, have kids or find true love. And you are not one of them. Only because you have never had a kiss, or a boyfriend, it doesn't mean you will never have one. I bet, I know, that somebody is there for you. For everyone there is a better half , right? And I'm sure you'll find love soon. You deserve to be loved, okay?''

The other boy couldn't process the words. Was he dreaming? No one had ever told him something so deep and sweet as Troy's short speech. Ryan's eyes started getting wet of tears of happiness. The sweetness he felt through the brunette's words had touched his little emotional heart. ''Th-thank y-you, Troy! You're...you... you're so... you're so sweet!'' he hugged Troy harder than he could, like he wanted to give back all the good emotions he had received.

''Heeey, hey!'' the other boy giggled, a huge smile growing on his face, knowing he had just made his crush happy.

The Drama King let go from the embrance and wiped his happy tears away. After a moment of silence, the athlete spoke, ''Well... I've never... done... th-that.'_'._

The blonde was confused. ''You have never had a kiss? But I always see you and Gabriella kissing in the hallways, how-''

''No, no...'' he cleared his throat. _'_'I've never had... sex. Me and Gabi just shared a few kisses, nothing more. And anyway we've just broken up, so...''

The blonde widened his eyes, ''T-Troy Bolton, the sex god, has never had sex?''

''Wait! Sex god? Who calls me like that?''the brunette chuckled, finding cute the way Ryan's cheeks turned red at the question.

''I- I...I- don't know...I.. I mean, some... some people...s-sex god...I-I guess...uhm...''Troy couldn't stop smiling at the blushing face of the blonde, ''Hey, it's fine! I'm not offended, it's funny and... cute.'' he giggled again. The Drama King was relieved that the jock wasn't mad and he took a breath of relief.

''Well, we better start studying Sociology now, we gotta make Harvey Milk proud of us, right?'' the brunette winked, making the blonde blush even more. _'_'Yeah, we better start.''he said nodding.

* * *

><p>''Ryan, we gotta go to school! Get your fucking ass on!''<em> - <em>the loud voice of Ryan's twin sister woke him up from his daydream. ''I'm coming!''he sighed, leaving the huge Estate and getting into the pink car.

He was thinking about the moment when he fell in love with Troy Bolton. The moment when his life changed, when he started liking go to school, when his heart started beating for someone. It had happened about 2 years before; Ryan had already discovered he was gay but he still hadn't fallen in love with someone.

The Drama King had been a little attracted by the jock, his beautiful eyes, his muscles but still he had thought Troy was the typical bully athlete. Back then, he wouldn't have imagined that the brunette was completely different from that cliché.

Ryan kept that weird, strange day as a little treasure, a good memory to remember in his moments of sadness.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

That day was different from the others. Sharpay had fever, but it didn't keep her from screaming, yelling and complaining about the world. Mr and Mrs Evans were worried of course, and were wondering whether Ryan was able or not to go to school by himself.

Someone could be annoyed by the weird moods of the Evanses, but those were actually one of the reasons why the blonde loved his crazy, weird and happy family.

It was early when he got with his car in front of East High- no one was there yet and the only noise was the one of the cars in street and of some children going to school.

An old, rusty truck approached to the parking lot. It was the truck of Mr. Troy Bolton, school jock and popular crush of all the girls at East High.

Ryan was in his car when the brunette arrived; not knowing what to do, he tried to act like he was interested in a book he found on the backseat of the car.

When he actually started getting interested in the book, he heard a thud, followed by a cry of a child.

A little red-haired girl, about 7 or 8 years old, had hitten against the truck of the jock and was laying on the pavement, crying for the hurt. The girl had been skateboarding around the cars, wearing elbow and knee guards, without having a helmet to protect her little head.

_''Oh My Gosh, that's Troy's truck... he's gonna be mad! That Girl's in trouble!'' _despite his concern, Ryan's petite body couldn't move from the seat of the car: he was paralized, afraid.

The girl's collision had left a huge scrape on the left side Troy's car. And Ryan knew how much the jock cared about his truck. _''If he touches her, I'm gonna-'' _then, he saw something he had never expected to see.

Troy came out the car and assisted the poor girl, ''Oh, darling! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?'' he kissed the girl on her forehead and touched her cheek softly.

''My head hurts!'' the redhead kid was in tears, holding her head in her hands. ''I'm so sorry man, I have ruined your car! I didn't mean to, don't tell my mom, please!'' she was sobbing even harder now, but the brunette just smiled.

''Don't worry about my truck. I just want to make sure you're safe, so I'm taking you to the infirmary of my school. Come on, let's go.'' he took the crying girl in his arms and walked towards the huge building of East High, kissing her forehead and telling her everything was going to be fine.

Ryan was stunned. He was so so so wrong: Troy wasn't the typical jock! He was the opposite of that, totally! _''He was so... so...th-the way he saved that small girl... the way he comforted her...I...'' _for the first time in his life, Ryan Evan's heart was beating for someone.

He blushed, realizing how stupid he was. _''Come on, he just helped a poor hurt girl. Anyone would have assisted her.''_ another voice in his head spoke, _''Are you sure that ANYONE would have helped someone who had just made a huge scratch on their car? Anyone? Even those bullies who keep teasing you? Don't lie Ryan, Troy has done something that many people wouldn't do, and he has also been nice to her. He has a huge heart, he's so...'' _And the blonde was lost. His mind was already imagining the brunette 'saving' him just like he saved the red-haired kid, filling him with kisses on the forehead and sweet whispers.

And then Ryan knew. He was in love with Troy. _''He's... All I wanted.'' _he smiled weakly to himself, knowing that he could never get the brunette to save or... love him. He sighed and left his car, heading to the building, starting a new day in school at East High.

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

''RYAN! Are you listening to me?'' Sharpay yelled, waking up her twin brother from his daydreaming.

''Uhm, yeah. S-sure. I'm just-'' his sister stopped him, ''in love with Troy Bolton? I know, I know.''

The Drama King was confused, but Sharpay's wide smile was reassuring, like she was trying to say that the brunette was going to fall in love with her brother soon.

''Anyway'', she cleared her throat, ''I said that I need to talk to Miss D. before class starts. I need a personal dressing room for the night of the play or I'm going to get mad!''.

His brother nodded, ''Alright, I'll wait in the corridor, you can find me at my locker.'' and with this, the twins parted, heading to two different parts of the school.

The school was empty, it was early in the morning- just as that crazy day where Ryan fell in love with Troy. At the thought of the brunette, the blonde smiled and started humming a melody.

_**''I can't help it if you look like an angel, can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain...'' **_he sang softly, thinking about the jock's wonderful smile, heading to his locker.

He opened the locker and put his bag in it, his mind still remembering the previous day, where the strong hand of Troy was wrapped around his.

Just a word, a voice ended everything.

''FAG!''. Ryan's body froze, he knew the owner of the voice. He turned around slowly, wishing he was wrong, but at the sight of three huge boys he knew he was right.

''Bullies.'', he whispered. Ryan was in trouble.


	5. My First Kiss

**A/N**: Hello People!

I'm so sorry for the lack of updating the story- I was really, really busy with school and, I gotta tell you the truth, sometimes it was hard to write the story, following the 'picture' of it in my mind.

I hope you'll like this chapter! It was hard to write. Really hard. But I hope you'll like it anyway. If there is any grammar mistake, please remember that English is not my first language ç_ç sorry!

esinger: now you'll see :)

* * *

><p>''Hey Fag!''. <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!<em>

Ryan bit his bottom lip, his body started shaking of fear. _Don't shake, try to look calm and brave._- he was an actor, it shouldn't have been hard, right?

He knew the owner of the voice. Martin Morris. Jock, bully and unpleasant human being. He used to tease and bully some students when he knew they were alone, defenseless and most of all, _**afraid**_.

Of course, one of his favourite victims was the Drama King, always insecure whether to tell somebody about all that teasing on him or not.

''Hey, Evans Queer!'' the bullies, three huge, mainly and strong boys were heading to the blonde's locker, making the dread in his heart rising even more.

_Stay calm. Keep ignoring them, they don't deserve your attention. _

They were now at his locker, watching him putting his school bag in it. _Don't look at them. Don't look at them- _he repeated himself.

''So, you want to ignore us...Okay.'' with a look at his dudes, Martin took Ryan's blue hat off of his head. ''HEY!'' the short boy yelled, ''Give me that back!'' he tried to reach the huge boy's arm, but was blocked by the three other bullies. _Not my fedora...no!_

While Ryan was trying to push away those jerks, Martin started playing with the hat, mocking the Drama King.

''Gime that back or I'll-'' he shouted, but was interrupted by the bully.

''You'll do what, fag? Rape me?'' all his three friends laughed, one of them took the fedora handed by Martin, who dragged Ryan's body against the lockers.

_I'm dead, I'm dead! I just hope they won't hurt me in the face- I don't want anybody to worry about me. _

''You like it, huh? Let's see what happens when we start kicking you!'' Martin moved a little closer to the petite boy, ready to start hitting on him but stopped.

The bully had noticed a little tear falling on the blonde's pink soft cheek. ''Ooh'' the huge boy chuckled, ''our poor, little queer is crying! What if we hit you- will you run to your mommy?''.

_Why are they doing this? I haven't done anything wrong!. _Ryan wanted to speak his mind but he couldn't find the courage in his heart to do so. When his mouth started expressing his thoughts, Martin took the blonde by his throat, ''And what if I do _this_?''. _I'm dead, I'm dead! _

''Stop it, stop it!'' a strong voice echoed in the hallway, ''Leave him!''. Ryan knew whose the melodic voice was, but turned around just to make sure he was right.

A tall brunette with enchanting eyes was running towards the the group of bullies gathered around his blonde King. _Troy... _the blonde felt his heart filling with happiness but at the same time, with concern. _What if they punch him? I don't want him to get hurt because of me!_

''Bolton! Do you wanna have fun with the crying queer?'' Martin said, holding Ryan's neck harder. ''Uhnggng...'' the blonde made a suffering sound.

''Hell no! Get off of him, you jerk!'' the brunette saviour pushed the bully away from his crush, who gasped for air.

Troy wasn't a violent guy- he loathed everything regarding violence, but was ready to defend his petite angel from the roughness of those bastards.

The three friends of the bully were surprised: they hadn't expect that a jock would have reacted that way at the sight of a bullied queer.

Despite his admiration and gratitude towards the brunette, the blonde actor was still a little afraid that one of those boys could hit his beautiful brunette. ''Troy, you don't need to-'' but was cut off by the athlete, ''Yeah, I do, Ry.'' turning his head to the unpleasant guy, he shouted ''Martin, why don't you give Ryan his hat back and get away with your little friends? Ryan hasn't done anything to you, so leave his fucking life in peace. Go to hell!''

The huge bully was shocked by the other jock's words, but still didn't want to do anything to him because he knew that Troy was the son of the Coach, who would have probably kicked him out of the team if he had touched his son.

''Seriously, Bolton?'' he stared at the athlete, who firmly nodded- _None of them will ever touch Ryan_. _I'll protect him._

Martin grabbed the fedora from his friend's hand and threw it at the blonde actor, ''Alright, I'll go.'' he stated after watching the Drama King's satisfied face, the face of somebody who had just won a long-time battle.

''I'll go.'' he repeated, ''but first...''. It was so fast, rapid as the speed of light: one moment Troy was relieved that Martin had decided to get away and the following moment the bully's punch had hit Ryan's soft belly.

The sweet voice of the Drama King came out as painful moan as he fell on the floor ,''Gaah..''.

His stomach hurt so much for the damage, but all that the blonde could think of was Troy's safety. _Run Troy, run. Run before they'll hurt you. _He tried to speak his mind but he was choking in the blood coming out his mouth, impeding him from speaking. _I don't want them to destroy you. Run, please...!_

However, escaping was the last thing that the brunette athlete would have done in that moment. _He hurt Ry. That motherucker...! I...I..._

Yes, Troy Bolton hated violence. Troy Bolton had never harmed anybody in his entire life, he was a chill, peaceful person. But at the sight of the crying Drama King, harm against those jocks was his biggest desire. He didn't care about the consequences. _Ryan has been hurt and anybody who hurts him deserves to suffer._

''Stupid asshole!'' the strong hand of the brunette found its way against the stupid jock's cheek, who fell on the floor, ''Don't you EVER touch him again!Did you hear me?''

Martin, with the help of his friends, got up shakily from the ground, amazed by the strength of the brunette, ''L-let's go g-guys.'' he took one last look at Troy and then ran away from the corridor and hopefully, from their lives.

_Troy? What happened?. _The petite actor was still numb for the strong punch, his sight was failing him for a moment. ''Ry, Ry!'' he saw a light in the corridor. _Troy...m-my hero! _He saw the light approaching to him.

''My baby! Does it hurt much?'' the Drama King couldn't believe his ears _Baby? It can't be me. _His doubts were shaken when he felt a strong hand, the hand of the brunette, the same hand that had hit Martin, on his back ''I'll help you to sit now, tell me if I hurt you.''

''You never hurt me, Troy.'' this time, the words were finally coming out from his mouth. Both boys smiled, but the grin on the brunette's face faded at the sight of blood on Ryan's lips.

''Oh my gosh, I saw you chocking in your blood before and.'' he took a tissue from his pocket and handed it to the petite boy, ''here.''

The drama geek used the precious tissue to dry the red blood on his mouth.

''Thanks.'' he smiled at the brunette. ''I, uhm...I'm...my-my body is weak, thi-this happens often. You don't have to worry. Thank you for the help, but-''

''No 'buts', Ry.'' he said with a sweet voice. ''I don't regret what I did to him. He deserved it. Hell, he deserves even more than a punch!''

_What if they had hurt Troy? _He couldn't hid his worry anymore,_''_But Tr-troy wh-what if...'' he started sobbing hardly, letting go of all his emotions. ''I...I''

''Shhh,'' the jock wrapped his arms around the blonde ''I'm here, I'm here.'' Ryan's sobs were so sorrowful. _He has hold these feelings for so long. Too long. It's probably not the first time that the bullies beat him up. How couldn't I know it before? I need to fix his broken heart. _

He started kissing the short boy's head, smelling the scent of his tender blonde hair. ''I'm sorry...'' he took a deep breath, ''I'm sorry i couldn't stop them from hitting you. I seriously hadn't seen that punch coming.''

_It's not your fault Troy. Stop thinking that. _The sturdy arms of Troy held him stronger, ''But I promise you... I promise you that from now on, I will always protect you. Always.'' he kissed one more time Ryan's head and the sobs stopped.

The crying boy slowly let go of the embrace and looked at his saviour, ''R-really?'' he tried to sound calm, but his voice was still shaky.

Showing his most honest smile, the brunette replied: ''Of course.''

The golder boy couldn't help but stare at the theatre geek's pink lips, _Kissing those lips must feel like heaven on earth. And his eyes, his eyes..._

''You have beautiful eyes, blue like the ocean, you know?''

The blonde's cheek turned red at the compliment, ''Th-thanks. So are yours.''

_Is he...? No, it's impossible. Troy is not gay, no matter what happened yesterday, when it seemed like he wanted to kiss you. He didn't want a lover, he just wanted a friend. Don't mistunderstand everything he does or say._

A tear was still sheding from the petite blonde's pink cheek, ''You've got a...'' Troy's reached over, closing the short gap between them and dried the teardrop with his strong thumb.

_We're so close..._Ryan's heartbeat started beating fast like it wanted to break through his chest- for excitement. For love. For _Troy._

Their eyes met, their heartbeats joined together. _I want this. I love him, I need him. _Troy's hand gently leaned on the blonde's soft neck, driving him closer. _I want to make his pain go away. I want to make him happy. I want him to smile again, even just for one second. _Troy shut his eyes, leaning forward.

_Kiss me, Troy. Do it. _The voice inside of the blonde pleaded. _It's now or never._

Their lips finally brushed together, while a wave of electricity passed through their hearts, veins and bodies. The blonde's muscles relaxed, letting himself drown in the passionate kiss.

The brunettes heart sang _Halleluja _at the taste of the other boy's lips, covered with lip gloss- strawberry and cherry flavour. _His lips are everything. I was always feeling sick when Gabriella kissed me- but Ryan's lips, his lips... kissing them is REALLY heaven on earth. I just don't wanna stop._

The golden boy kissed harder- he wanted to take away all the pain and sadness that the blonde had ever felt.

The brunette's sweet scent filled the blonde's nostrils and lungs, making him smile in the kiss._ I think I'm going to die now. This is everything I wanted._

After a while, it was getting hard to breathe so the two teenage boys parted, both of them showing their satisfied smiles.

Ryan's eyes were questioning whether Troy regretted any of it or not, but the bright smile of the other boy dissolved all of his fears.

_Ryan is happy. Finally. _

The blonde's eyelashes were closing, a yawn escaped from his delicious lips. _He must be tired- all of these different emotions at the same time are hard to manage._

''I'll take you to the to the infirmary, okay?'' the golden boy asked, but the drama geek in his arms had already fallen in the land of dreams. ''Okay, beautiful boy.'' he said giggling.

He lifted the petite body and took it in his arms, in a bride-style, heading to the infirmary. Just like he had done with the little girl.


End file.
